


The day I hit God

by Sketchart99



Series: heaven, hell, who cares [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Charlie Bradbury, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Sam Winchester, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Jo Harvelle, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: Castiel lived his life as a perfect human being. In a world where God and Lucifer have put aside their differences and created just big parties in heaven and Hell he decides that heaven isn't fun enough. Enter demon dean, Lucifer's right hand man. He's fallen in love with the human.





	The day I hit God

**Author's Note:**

> this is a good one! with happy endings of course. No hate on anyone who works at PETA or anything like that. You do you boo!!!

Castiel had lived the perfect life, in his eyes at least. His mother Naomi? not so much. Even though he kept part of himself hidden his entire life and married the girl she said he should and got the job she told him to get, it wasn't enough. Even though you were told if you were going to Heaven or Hell, and he was told heaven, it still wasn't enough. Then he died horrifically. He was pushed by his own mother off a cliff because she couldn't handle his disappointing lifestyle anymore. He still went to Heaven.

Dean was sitting on his mini throne right beside Lucifer's watching this intriguing human go through his death again and again. Lucifer came walking in. "Are you still watching that damned man? Dean we talked about this." He sat down in his throne and Dean put the crystal ball away. "Sorry Luc, He is so freaking hot he makes here feel cold." His tail swished from side to side as Lucifer grinned. "Dean, you have been my right hand man since you came here, 6 centuries ago? And yet here you are pining over a silly human who isn't even coming to hell." He tipped his crown at a couple of young ladies trying to sneak a peek as the door closed on them. "Damn humans. Just because they're down here, they think they can go anywhere they want and we will let them. Speaking of which. It's vacation time for me again." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the king. "How long you going to be gone this time? A century?" Lucifer grinned. "Maybe. But this time I don't actually know if I want to come back so you are going to be in charge." He placed the crown on Dean's head, being careful of his horns. "You're serious. Luc I can't take over! I'm fun times guy not rule an entire kingdom guy." Lucifer shook his head. "Sorry Dean-o but you are my go to guy for everything else I know I can trust you with this. If I give the crown to literally anyone else, Hell will become a torture chamber again and we remember how dad felt about that. So many of our kinds died that this was safer. We were on the brink of extinction." Dean sighed. "Really man? the whole war card? Fine you win. But only because I'm rocking this crown." Lucifer grinned. "Thanks Dean. I'll send you pictures." without another word he was gone. 

Cas was so bored. Heaven was all about the socialites. "I never killed a living animal. Not even a mosquito." The man said standing next to him said. "I'm sorry. Where did you say you worked again?" Cas asked looking at him. "PETA of course." The man said. "Of course." Cas said walking away from the conversation. Goodness why did heaven have to be full of socialites who only cared about themselves once they got here? Then he walked past a basketball game and a ball was thrown into his hands. "Hey want to play a round?" Cas looked at the person who asked and nodded. As he was taking a step towards the game he saw Chuck (God) turning his back and a thought crossed his mind. At first he shook it off but the longer Chuck stood there with his back turned, the more he thought about it. then he thought, well I'm already dead anyways and threw the basketball at the back of Chuck's head. Within seconds he was somewhere definitely warmer and someone was laughing their ass off.  
"Oh my lord! You just did that? Welcome to Hell man!" Dean stood up trying to school his features into a serious face. He failed miserably as the hottie yelled. "It was boring up there!" Dean grinned and opened the doors to the party. "Welcome home then."


End file.
